There is conventionally a so-called projector as a device for projecting an image. The projector is used in a fixed state at a predetermined location, and projects an image on a given portion of a wall surface or a screen.
Recently, on the other hand, a mobile projector compact in size and easy to carry is proposed as the projector. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a mobile terminal with a projector function that is provided with an upper cabinet, a lower cabinet, and a hinge for mutually pivotally connecting the upper cabinet and the lower cabinet, and is also provided with a built-in projector including a lens and a light source.